jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
John Hammond
Jurassic Park (novel) |portrayed = Richard Attenborough |role = InGen CEO |birth date = March 14, 1928 |status = Deceased }} "The mysterious John Hammond--Shady investor, multi-millionaire, jovial mad-scientist." - Trespasser '''DoctorThe Interview with John Hammond in Jurassic Park: The Lost World (film) expressly shows his name as "Dr John Hammond", meaning he is a Doctor John Parker Hammond' (Film and Trespasser Canons), or John Alfred Hammond (Novel Canon) was the CEO and creator of Jurassic Park. He founded the company InGen and the Hammond Foundation. He had at least one daughter, two grandchildren (Tim and Lex Murphy), a sister (as Hammond's nephew has the surname of Ludlow, not Hammond) and a nephew, Peter Ludlow. According to the 1998 game Jurassic Park: Trespasser, he was born on March 14, 1928. In the novel canon, he is mentioned to be 76 years old in 1989, which would mean he was born around 1913. Novel Canon ''Jurassic Park'' "Hammond was flamboyant, a born showman" ''-Donald Gennaro'' In the novel Jurassic Park by Michael Crichton, John Alfred Hammond was the arrogant, flamboyant and idealistic dreamer that discovered the fantastical way to clone extinct animals from blood-sucking insects. He was also the CEO of International Genetic Technologies, Inc. and creator of Jurassic Park. He had little interest in the technicalities of genetic engineering, but great interest in making a profit and progress. His darker side is shown more often, as he is frequently upset with his employees and seems to care more about the safety of his expensive animals. Hammond has drastic mood swings and quickly turns from angered to sympathetic. He was entirely confident that the people of the world would be satisfied with his park in Costa Rica, oblivious to the problems, and that his parks in Europe and Japan would be successful in the following five years, earning an annual revenue of over twenty-billion dollars a year, more income than any other zoo or theme park in the world. Despite Muldoon telling him there was no way to bring down the T. Rex, Hammond insisted his employee should. Later in the novel, Hammond is killed by Compys after falling down a hill and breaking his ankle, running from what he thought was the Juvenile T-Rex, but was really a recorded Tyrannosaur roar over the parks P.A. system. Hammond was still adamant till the end that he could create a successful dinosaur theme park and suffered justice at the hands of his creations. Hammond died at 76 years old in the novel, nearing 77 in the coming months. This meant he was born around 1913. ''The Lost World'' "Hammond was a hustler, and his true talent was raising money" ''-Ian Malcolm'' In the second novel, , Ian Malcolm briefly reveals the true secrets behind the InGen Incident, reviewing Hammond's investment strategies and rise to monetary power. He describes why the park failed and why Site B was guaranteed to be there. According to Ed James, Hammond merely died on a business trip to InGen's Island in Costa Rica. Film canon ''Jurassic Park'' In the film, John Parker Hammond is a flamboyant venture capitalist from Scotland, building his fortune first in Pettycoat Lane, England. He also held parks in Kenya, Costa Rica, and other tropical locations. He is somewhat similar to his novel counterpart, but he is not as much of a dark character. While the novel's Hammond is cold, ruthless and in many ways the stereotypical businessman (i.e., uncaring about people, Machiavellian in his attempts to control his creation) the film's Hammond is affable and kind and is genuinely concerned about the well-being of his grandchildren and the other visitors and workers at the park. He also cares about his dinosaurs the same, but understands the circumstances when the park fails. The turning point for Hammond in the film is when Ellie Sattler bluntly tells him that he "never had control" and that the only thing that matters now is the survival of the people they love. Hammond is visibly struck by Ellie's words and spends the remainder of the film doing whatever he can to make sure that they all survive Jurassic Park. Unlike his novel appearance, John escapes Jurassic Park and agrees with Dr. Grant that the park was a failure and should not be endorsed. File:JP-JohnHammond2.jpg File:JP-JohnHammond3.jpg File:JP-Hammond&Malcolm.jpg 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.PNG|"Welcome to Jurassic Park" - John Hammond ''Jurassic Park: The Game'' Hammond does not physically appear in Jurassic Park: The Game, although his helicopter is briefly seen at the end of Episode 1. Throughout the game, it is revealed that Hammond, despite his outward kindness, was much more greedy and manipulative than he had appeared in the film, more akin to the novel Hammond. Isla Nublar had been populated by a tribe of Costa Ricans - Nima Cruz's people - but Hammond had ordered the tribe deported so that he would have an out-of-the-way area to build his park. Although he may not have known it, the tribe had been sent to slums with poor living conditions and a great deal of crime. He had chosen Henry Wu as the lead geneticist in favor of Dr. Laura Sorkin, as Wu had come up with an inexpensive shortcut in cloning the dinosaurs. Wu had suggested inserting frog DNA into the gaps to speed up the process. Sorkin was vehemently opposed to this method. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' "You were right and I was wrong there, did you ever expect to hear me say such a thing?" ''-John Hammond to Ian Malcolm'' Four years after the Isla Nublar Incident, an ailing John resides in a mansion. He was fired as CEO of InGen and replaced by his nephew, Peter Ludlow. He had become a naturalist rather than continue being an industrialist. He was seen talking with Ian Malcolm about sending a team to Isla Sorna to document the animals. Ian becomes angry when John is still the same deep inside, but reluctantly goes. He is briefly seen in the San Diego Incident CNN broadcast saying that the dinosaurs should be left alone on Isla Sorna and ends with Ian's quote, "life will find a way." Jurassic Park III "Now what John Hammond and InGen did at Jurassic Park, is create genetically-engineered, theme-park monsters, nothing more, and nothing less." ''-Alan Grant'' Hammond is only mentioned by Dr. Grant in a conference. Grant still didn't agree with John's original intentions. It is possible that Hammond had in fact passed away by 2001 as in the last movie, he was seen to be bedridden amd on life support. This is unlikely though because he had passed away, then it would have been mentioned; he is, likely, still alive as of 2001. Jurassic World 22 years after the original disaster, his dream have came true as a functional Jurassic Park, now named Jurassic World have been built, he passed away sometime before or after the opening of the park as a memorial for Hammond appears. Hammond_Memorial_JW.jpg|Hammond's Memorial Comics CEO of InGen and the head of Jurassic Park. Tours Donald Gennaro around Isla Nublar during the construction of Isla Nublar in an attempt to sway him into his (Hammond’s) favour. Gennaro seems unimpressed by everything he witnesses, despite witnessing the birth of the Park’s first dinosaur, a young Tyrannosaurus rex. Around this time, he hires Dennis Nedry as one of the Park’s technicians. In 1993, he invites Drs. Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler to Isla Nublar to receive the opinion of dinosaur experts on his island; in turn, he funds their palaeontological dig for three years. He leads the guests on a tour through the Visitor’s Centre, but becomes trapped there when the systems are messed with by Nedry to buy him time to partake in industrial espionage, and in the aftermath as John “Ray” Arnold attempts to reboot the systems. Eventually, he escapes from the island, and appears to be furious at BioSyn (a rival company of InGen); having figured out that it was they who had hired Nedry to sabotage the systems of Jurassic Park and attempt to steal embryos. In turn, Hammond orders some of his men to plant a bomb in a major BioSyn facility, and soon receives a phone call from an enraged Steingarten (head of BioSyn), although he casually shrugs off his opponents accusations. At the same time, he sends a group of helicopters out to the South American rainforest to find the missing Grant, Sattler, Ian Malcolm and Robert Muldoon. Shortly afterwards, with reports of a wounded soldier likely having been washed up from Isla Nublar, Hammond hires Grant, Sattler, Muldoon and Edgar Prather to search the island and find out what the army are doing there and what the “Green Flame” mentioned by the injured man was. Video games Jurassic Park SNES game Content needed Jurassic Park: Trespasser "My name is John Parker Hammond. I was born on March 14th, 1928. What follows is a record of certain events which I took part, between the years 1980 and 1997, on an island I would call Site B." ''-John Hammond in the opening to Trespasser'' In the canon of the 1998 Trespasser video game, John Hammond is stated to have been born on March 14th, 1928. He left home at 15, and went from Scotland down to London. He quickly built a reputation for being a mysterious and shady investor, multi-millionaire, and jovial mad-scientist. In 1979, John Hammond and Norman Atherton, a stanford geneticist, founded International Genetic Technologies Inc. (InGen) with funding provided by Hamaguri and Densaka, two Japanese investment firms. He observed offshore islands in the Caribbean and Costa Rica in 1980, choosing Isla Sorna for his secret project. In 1982, he assigned Robert Muldoon to work at Jurassic Park, and he hired two employees; Dennis Nedry, and Henry Wu, the protege of the late Norman Atherton. In 1982, one day at 3AM, the very first strand of dinosaur DNA first appeared on Dennis Nedry's computer screen. In 1985, the first-ever InGen dinosaurs, including the very first Velociraptors, were bred. After the Isla Nublar Incident, which occurred on August 27, 1989, John Hammond put his park under a de-construction phase. Hammond went Bankrupt, and InGen began began to strip buildings on Site B for anything valuable. His nephew, Peter Ludlow, took control of InGen in October, 1996 when Hammond was 68 years old. Everything about Hammond's past was told in his novel, Jurassic Time, which he wrote shortly after the San Diego Incident, to tell the public about the true story about InGen's rise to power, and the shattering of his dream. ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' Hammond is featured in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as your employer, and the CEO of your park. He gives you a star rating of your park if anything changes, and gives you the board of InGen. Hammond will only send you mail after you have opened your park. Jurassic Park: Builder content needed Theme parks Orlando In the Islands of Adventure, in Orlando, multiple Jurassic Park attractions are built. The premise of this park is, that this is the Park that John Hammond has built when he was offered a second chance. John Hammond guides viewers through the park in a promotion video. Family *Mrs. Murphy (daughter) *Mr. Murphy (former son-in-law) *Tim Murphy (grandson) *Lex Murphy (granddaughter) *Unnamed sister (Peter Ludlow's mother) *Unnamed brother-in-law (Peter Ludlow's father) *Peter Ludlow (nephew) *Peter Ludlow's wife (niece-in-law) * Peter Ludlow's children (grandnephews and grandnieces) Trivia *Hammond is usually likened to Walt Disney, and his park to Disneyland. Even both director Steven Spielberg and Jurassic Park author Michael Crichton describe the character as "the dark side of Walt Disney." *Hammond was the only character on the island to have stayed there during the Isla Nublar Incident and not be harmed or confronted by the carnivorous dinosaurs. *In one script he was supposed to fall down a hill like in the novel, but he hits his head and becomes unconscious, and then drowns in a puddle of water. And before the end credits a fly lands on his hand. *It should be noted, that Hammond has a different middle name in the novel canon than in the film canon. In both Trespasser and The Lost World: Jurassic Park, his middle name is said to be Parker. However, in the novel, Donald Gennaro describes "...and John Alfred Hammond had gotten his money..." *His catchphrase through out the first Jurassic Park film was "spared no expense." *Curiously, Hammond's views on genetics and science differs within canons. In both the novel and Trespasser canon, Hammond says he had a childs idea of science: test tubes, explosions, and miracles. However, the film states that he is a Doctor, which usually requires years in scientific classes. *In the original film, he stated that he witnessed the births of every dinosaur on the island. References Category:Jurassic Park (novel) characters Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park characters Category:InGen employees Category:Comic book characters Category:Trespasser characters Category:Jurassic Park: Builder